criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Camryn Manheim
|birthplace = Caldwell, NJ |family = Sylvia Manheim Jerome Manheim Karl Manheim Milo Manheim |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Camryn Manheim (born Debra Frances Manheim) is an American actress best known for her roles on The Practice, Ghost Whisperer, and the miniseries Elvis. Biography Born in Caldwell, New Jersey, on March 8, 1961, as Debra Frances Manheim, Manheim grew up in Peoria, Illinois, under the care of her parents, Sylvia, a teacher, and Jerome Manheim, a mathematics professor. She is of Jewish descent, and has a brother named Karl, who would become a law professor at Loyola Law School. Manheim became interested in pursuing an acting career after working at a Renaissance fair in high school. She graduated from the University of California, Santa Cruz with a BFA degree in 1984 and also New York University's Tisch School of the Arts Graduate Acting Program with an MFA degree in 1987. Manheim worked as a sign-language interpreter at hospitals (a skill which would later be used on The Practice, in an episode of Law & Order, and in the movie Mercury Rising). In 1983, she made a brief appearance as a girl in an elevator in Sudden Impact. In the mid-1980s, Manheim appeared as a "trebekkie" in a practical joke pulled on Alex Trebek on Bloopers and Practical Jokes. In 1998, Manheim won an Emmy for her work on The Practice and exclaimed in her speech, "This is for all the fat girls!" She later followed up on this exclamation with a one-woman show titled Wake Up, I'm Fat!, which was then followed by her autobiography with the same name. In 1999, she was awarded the Women in Film Lucy Award. In 2005, Manheim earned Golden Globe and Emmy nominations for her work in the miniseries Elvis, and during the following year, she joined the cast of Ghost Whisperer. Other television credits of hers include Chicago Hope, Ally McBeal, Will & Grace, Boston Public, Two and a Half Men, The L Word, How I Met Your Mother, Hannah Montana, and Criminal Minds. In addition, Manheim has several film credits, including Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, Happiness (which went on to earn her and her costars a National Board of Review Award for Best Acting by an Ensemble), The Laramie Project, Scary Movie 3, Dark Water, and An Unfinished Life. Currently, Manheim has been involved with the Los Angeles-based charity, Bet Tzedek Legal Services - The House of Justice, in which she serves as a co-chairwoman for their annual fundraiser, The Justice Ball. She has a son whom she named Milo, who was born on March 6, 2001. On Criminal Minds Manheim portrayed Carla Hines, the narcissistic mother of spree killer Wallace Hines and budding serial killer Jesse Gentry, in the two-part Season Nine premiere episodes "The Inspiration" and "The Inspired". Filmography *By the Book (2017) - Ms. Meadows *An American Girl Story: Summer Camp, Friends for Life (2017) - Rae *Major Crimes (2017) - LAPD Deputy Chief of Operations Winnie Davis (3 episodes) *Masters of Sex (2016) - Group Leader *Code Black (2016) - Alice Williams *Younger (2016) as Dr. Jane Wray (2 episodes) *Hand of God (2015) as Dr. Langston (2 episodes) *Return to Sender (2015) as Nancy (video) *Person of Interest (2013-2015) as Control/Diane Claypool (9 episodes) *Impress Me (2015) as Camryn *The Adventures of Mr. Clown (2015) as Camryn (4 episodes) *Cop Car (2015) as Bev *Extant (2014) as Sam Barton (10 episodes) *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2013) TV episodes - Carla Hines *The Hot Flashes (2013) as Roxie Rosales *The Makeover (2013) as Colleen *Camilla Dickinson (2012) as Pamela Stephanowski *Harry's Law (2011-2012) as A.D.A. Kim Mendelsohn (5 episodes) *Jewtopia (2012) as Eileen Daniels *Without Men (2011) as Boss *Fort McCoy (2011) as Florie *Ghost Whisperer (2006-2010) as Delia Banks (84 episodes) *Pregnancy Pact (2010) as Nurse Kim Daly *Love Hurts (2009) as Gloria *Just Peck (2009) as Ms. Wood *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) as Elizabeth Blue *Hannah Montana (2007) as Margo (2 episodes) *Slipstream (2007) as Barbara *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) as Tria (video, voice) *Lovespring International (2006) as Nancy Ratchford *Behind the Smile (2006) as Vicki Matters *Snow Wonder (2005) as Bev *How I Met Your Mother (2005) as Ellen Pierce *Untitled Camryn Manheim Pilot (2005) as Carrie Rydell *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) as Tria (video, voice) *An Unfinished Life (2005) as Nina *Dark Water (2005) as Teacher *Elvis (2005) as Gladys Presley *The L Word (2005) as Veronica Bloom (4 episodes) *Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005) as Lisa Gobar *Two and a Half Men (2004) as Daisy Ray *Strong Medicine (2004) as June *Higglytown Heroes (2004) as Plumber Hero *The Practice (1997-2004) as Ellenor Frutt (167 episodes) *Twisted (2004) as Lisa *Scary Movie 3 (2003) as Trooper Champlin *The System (2003) as Peggy Parker (9 episodes) *The Laramie Project (2002) as Rebecca Hilliker *Jenifer (2001) as Nurse Vandemal *Kiss My Act (2001) as Samantha "Sam" Berger *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Ellenor Frutt *Boston Public (2001) as Ellenor Frutt *A Girl Thing (2001) as Suzanne Nabor *Will & Grace (2000) as Psychic Sue *Dilbert (2000) as Juliet (voice) *The 10th Kingdom (2000) as Snow White (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *East of A (2000) as Agatha *What Planet Are You From? (2000) as Alison *The Loretta Claiborne Story (2000) as Janet McFarland *Oh Baby (1999) as R.N. Dale Harris *The Tic Code (1999) as Mrs. Swensrut *Joe the King (1999) as Mrs. Basil *100 Years of Women (1999) as Narrator *Happiness (1998) as Kristina *Ally McBeal (1998) as Ellenor Frutt *Mercury Rising (1998) as Dr. London *Wide Awake (1998) as Sister Sophia *Fool's Gold (1998) as Patricia *You Are Here (1997) as Singles Registry Woman *Touched by an Angel (1997) as Anita *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) as Toby Walters *David Searching (1997) as Gwen *Eraser (1996) as Nurse at Cyrez Infirmary *Chicago Hope (1996) as Marge Stewart *Rescuing Desire (1996) as Pappa *Jeffrey (1995) as Single Woman *One Life to Live (1995) as Rabbi Heller (2 episodes) *Deadly Whispers (1995) as Betty *ABC Afterschool Specials (1995) as Risa *New York Undercover (1995) as Lawyer *The Road to Wellville (1994) as Virginia Cranehill *Law & Order (1991-1994) as Beatrice Hines/Leila/Martha Rollins (3 episodes) *The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) as Poe Picketer *Sudden Impact (1983) as Girl in Elevator (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People